Electronic device means a device performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are highly integrated and high-speed, high-volume wireless communication becomes commonplace, electronic devices are recently coming with various features. For example, an electronic device comes with the integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function.
Electronic devices may include connecting devices for connection between electronic parts or between the electronic parts and circuit boards. Electronic device are subject to corrosion between electronic parts and circuit boards.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.